onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Everthevillain/5B build up
Unanswered Questions/Necessary Moments/Things I'd Like To See Blind Witch *Confronting Regina for burning her. Perhaps a Hansel and Gretel mention? Maybe the Blind Witch and Cruella team up and go after Swan Queen? Prolly won't happen. Belle *Behaving like Claire did in season 6 when she finds out about Rumple going dark again. She seems to be taking it better than when she found out he double crossed the heroes during th Frozen arc. *Finding out Rumple turned Gaston into a rose and she made a fresh cut. She will find out next episode. *Her possible pregnancy. Knocked up. Finding out she's pregnant with Rumple's baby. Prolly when the first rounds of morning sickness begin. Prolly tonight. She's aware. *Meeting Cora just cos. Cora moved on, Belle under sleeping curse. Charming *Crossing paths with James. 5x19. It sure ended well for one of them. Cora * tearful heartwarming reunion with Zelena and having a long mother-daughter conversation. Possibly happening in 5x19 or 5x20. *If there will be any tension between Mary Margaret and her since she had her killed. Confirmed not to happen in 5B, but it sorta happened in Hope they at least interact. Damn Zootopia! *Serving out her punishment, delivering flour in the Underworld. Will her power be gone too since she was reverted back to a miller's daughter? Where did she actually go and can she be saved? 5x19. *Talking with Regina and Zelena about Robin Hood and Baby Hood. 5x19. Not even a mention. Cruella *Confronting Emma for shoving her off a cliff. 5x19. Maybe she can interact with Henry as well? Author mention too? *Controlling the Cerberus with the her powers of persuasion. Cerberus dead. Maybe she can control Ruby too when she gets there. Ruby silver slippered herself out of the Underworld. Dorothy *Calling Toto, Toto. Prolly in 5x18, according to on-set spies. *What world is she from A fictional one.''https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/717013696656990209, what she has in store for Zelena, and how she gets back to Oz. ''Ruby Silver* Slippers duh. *What happened to her in Kansas? Getting word of Zelena and getting back to Oz. *Closure on her second trip to Oz. Hades *Acknowledging the events of 5x02 involving Robin Hood's life and the death of one of his Furies. *Cashing in Rumple's child so maybe that's how Belle ends up in the Underworld? Prolly 5x17. And what does he want Rumple to do at the end of 5x14? Open up a portal to transport Wicked Beauty and Baby Hood to the Underworld. *Did he have something to do with Zelena surviving running into the dagger in 3x20? *Feeding a piece of steak to the Cerberus as a treat. Dead damn you. *If he will make the rest of the heroes stay in the Underworld for helping Liam and the other members of the ship move on. For Snow White leaving yes! *Is he a God? Deity, God, whatever. / *Wearing a black chlamys with his fire blue hair. *Why exactly does he have a problem with souls leaving the Underworld? Does he only care if they go to Olympus? What made him evil and what's his agenda? *Why he wants Regina gone *Making the Underworld look like Storybrooke. *Why he wants Belle's baby? Maybe he wants to enact the time travel spell and needs it? Dark one baby holds special power? *His heart stopping. Possibly finding true love and returning a fully formed man to Olympus. *Zeus getting everything and ruling Olympus while Hades suffers, and suffering on his pain and sorrow. Henry *Finding the pen in the Underworld. Found it. *Recreating Hades's story. Hook *Hook and Liam reuniting in the Underworld. Telling him about Liam #2 and the truth of their father's fate. Maybe Hook can tell him all about the demons he purged off his ship. Maybe the comic book events? Emma and David could also meet Liam. Wasted opportunity, though Emma and David interacted with him. *Why is he burned and beat up in the Underworld? / *Will be able to hear the dagger like Emma? Someone pointed out to me that it's ok if Hook doesn't hear the dagger cause he was only teathered to Excalibur. Pan *Attempting to get back to the land of the living. Interacting with Henry and Emma. *Where did he go in 5x14? Being summoned by the Pied Piper's pipe when needed. Doesnt matter. Rumple *His time in the Underworld between 3x11 and 3x15. At least it's been mentioned guys. Zelena *Her time in Oz after being exiled, how she got back to Storybrooke. Other *Apprentice resolving his issues and moving on. *Baby Hood's name. *RumBelle baby name. *Captain Swan finding out Rumple betrayed them once again. That he made a deal with Hades, destroyed the boat and tossed Milah into the river of lost souls. *If there's a way to save Milah, Auntie Em, Gaston, James and other lost souls when Henry gets ahold of the quill in the Underworld. *Maurice possibly reappearing in 5x17? He will re. *RumBelle, Emma, Henry, Hook, maybe Liam if they have the time, encountering Milah in the Underworld. Milah was seemingly written off, but she didn't have present day interactions with Belle or Hook or Henry. *The blue, green, grey, red and yellow rivers in Hades's lair. Explained throughout 5B. *The foreshadowing of someone not returning from the Underworld. Robin Hood ;) *The name of the place down under? Tartarus? Hell. *Why does the Underworld looked like a rekt version of Storybrooke? Who created the Dark Curse and where they got their inspiration for it? Storybrooke? Underworld? Somewhere else? Vise-versa? Did Hades have something to do with the Dark Curse? If Hades made the Underworld look like Storybrooke for Zelena then what did it look like before? *Will Captain Silver be Long John Silver? Maybe he'll appear in the Underworld and run the fish and chips store? Loose adaptation yes, appears in the Underworld yes, and runs the fish and chips store no. *Will RumBelle baby exhibit power? *The Cowardly Lion appearing, cos yh, it's freaking rude that we are getting more Oz characters in one episode than the entire 3B arc. The Scarecrow, Boq, Toto, Quadlings and Munchkins. *Snow interacting with Stealthy. Is gone by then. *More hope being brought to the Underworld. More plants flourishing! *How Ruby ended up in the Underworld and if she'll wake up. *What happened to the Scarecrow's brain? *How did Ruby and Mulan get to oz? *Mulan's happy ending. *Belle being awaken by Rumple or Maurice. *Belle giving birth. *What are Rumple and Pan going to do with Zelena? *Closure for HellWitch. References Category:Blog posts